Littlest Pet Shop: Life With Vinnie
by HouseCity101
Summary: Summer is going to be boring with Madison comes along! But when she gets replaced by Vinnie's cool owner, Marxlene, it gets better and better! Join Vinnie and his friends as they go on there crazy adventures along the way! Vinnie is really going to love summer like this!
1. Helicopter Marxlene

**Hi! This is HouseCity101 and I'm giving you the fanfic series premiere of Littlest Pet Shop: Life With Vinnie! Now the first episode is kinda like a parody to "Helicopter Dad" with Vinnie acting like Blythe and Marxlene acting like Blythe'd dad! But don't worry about Vinnie! He will be a little mature and smart as it will be revealed in Episode Six! So there will be a A story and a B story! Check them out :)!**

**A story:**

**Feeling that she and Vinnie aren't spending much time together, Marxlene decides to spend the whole day with Vinnie today, but Vinnie isn't appreciated.**

**B story:**

**In a place called the Downtown City Social Club, Minka's owner named Nadira tries to befriend a shy girl named Vivi, who is nicknamed "Vypra".**

**Now I do not own LPS, genderswaped/characters of Kingdom Hearts, a character from Bratz and Characters from Power Rangers! Now lets get on with the story and I hope you like it! Enjoy :D!**

It was a peaceful day at Downtown City and at Littlest Pet Shop, Marxlene was dropping Vinnie off from her bike while listening to some rock music from her Y-Pod. Her friend Xion sees her and laughs at her as she drops her pet off, making Vinnie embarassed..

Marxlene's favorite music was over as she took of her was once a goth girl but now she is cheery! She has blue eyes and short pink hair that has zig-zags on the bottom and has has short zig-zag was wearing a white jacket, revealing a light blue shirt that has a female skull logo on also wears blue shorts and dark blue sneakers with white was wearing a red jacket which almost reveals a white shirt on it and wearing some blue also wears black was seen sitting on Marxlene's bike basket.

Marxlene: Ahhh. Nothing felts like some good rock music to take you to the day camp!

Vinnie: Yeeah. *nervously laughs".Uh, Marxlene?

Marxlene: Yeah Vinnie?

Vinnie: Are you uh I don't know...too much cheery?

Marxlene: Uh no. Why did you ask?

Vinnie: Nothing really.

Marxlene: Well okay. Hey! Maybe later we can practice some dancing together!

Vinnie: Sorrs, Marx. I'm spending time with my friends today, so yeah...

Marxlene: Awwwww.

Vinnie: ...Uh-But we could do it after you pick me up!

Marxlene: *laughs a little* Okay, maybe we can do it later.

Marxlene then takes Vinnie inside the pet shop and takes him into the day camp area.

Marxlene: See ya later!

Vinnie: Okay!

As Vinnie runs inside, Marxlene began to think about something.

Marxlene: Hmmmm!

Later...

Vinnie: Journal, check! Pen for the journal, check! *going in a lovedaze* Pictures for my love shrine of Zoe, *goes back to normal* check! Marxlene, check!

Vinnie stopped for a moment and his heart beat when he saw Marxlene and screamed!

Vinnie: Aaah! Marxlene!? What are you doing here!?

Marxlene: Hey Vin! Since we aren't spending much time together, I decide to spend time in the pet shop with you *laughs*!

Vinnie: *whispers to himself* Oh no!

Somewhere in a place called the Downtown City Social Club, there were a group of girls who are known to be Marxlene's friends and has the same talents like the pets and even have there personalities are also the pet's owners and yes like Blythe and Marxlene, they can understand the pets! There's Nadira, who likes to , who likes to -Ling, who likes to do ribbon dancing and has a hobby of making Marah and Kapri Baxter, who Marah wants to be a comedian and Kapri who likes to do the same thing as there last names can be mistaken to Blythe's name because Blythe isn't related to them.

The owner of the building is no other than Marxlene's sister, Larxlene, who is running the place , Larxlene brings in a girl who haves a vyper prop hat on her head and has short, brown hair with bangs all over wears a pink jacket with a black and white line on the bottom with a black jacket reveals that she has a yellow shirt and wears a yellow skirt on with black tights and wears black shows.

Larxlene: Good morning, Girls! We have a new friend that's going to be joining us! Now come up, Sweetheart!

The girl gasps at the social girls and hides her face with her hat.

Larxlene: *laughs* Oh come on! Don't be shy! Sorry, I forgot to introduce for her! *laughs again* Her name is Vivi Ferguson! But some folks call her "Vypra" as her nickname! Now remember girls, Vypra is kinda shy so do whatever you can to make her feel all better! Good luck, girls *laughs*!

As Larxlene left, Vypra hurriedly raced into the playhouse for hiding while the other girls are confused.

Cloe: Okay mates, she is really shy!

Meanwhile, back at the pet shop, Marxlene is introducing herself to the pets and Madison at the pet shop as Vinnie tries not to be embarassed.

Russell: Is that your owner?

Vinnie: No!

Marxlene: Hi you all! My name is Marxlene and I'm Vinnie's owner!

Vinnie: *making a anime-styled facepalm* Dang it!

Madison: Hi Marxlene! I'm Madison and you have awesome hair *chuckles and snorts*.

Marxlene: *nervously* Uh...thank you?

Madison: *still chuckles and snorts*

Marxlene: Okay. Anywhoo! Who would like to see me do ballet!?

The pets all wanted to see her dance, much to Vinnie's dismay.

Vinnie: Oh you don't really need to-!

Zoe: You can do ballet!?

Pepper: We gotta see you do it!

Vinnie: Guys uh-.

Marxlene: Weeeeeell-Okay! But you all gotta move back and put on some ballet music! Vinnie, can you put on the ballet music?

Vinnie sighs and puts on ballet music as Marxlene quickly changes into her ballet wore a light purple shirt, a dark purple heart on it with dark purple straps and a dark purple tights all over her also wears a purple skirt with zig-zags on the bottom and wears purple ballet shoes.

Sunil: Okay, how did she changed her clothes so quickly?

Vinnie: Its her kind of thing.

Marxlene: Let's begin!

Marxlene started off with some gracial ballet sprints then do "The Swan".

Marxlene: Now I do...*daringly* "The Swan"!

The pets all cheered at this as Marxlene completed her swan moves but fell down into some pet toys and and the gang gasped at this including Vinnie.

Vinnie: Marxlene, are you okay!?

Marxlene: I'm okay and owwwwwww!

Meanwhile, back at the social club, Vypra was still hiding inside the playhouse.

Cloe: She's still in there! There must be someway we can get her out of there!

Marah: I know! Maybe she likes jokes!

Kapri: Yeah! Maybe that can get her out of that playhouse.

Marah and Kapri then walked into the then knocked the door.

Vypra: *nervously* Who's there?

Marah: Knock-knock!

Vypra: *nervously* Who's there?

Kapri: You!

Vypra: *nervously* Me who?

Marah: You better watch out for that hat of yours, because you're gonna get snakebit!

Marah and Kapri then laugh while Vypra was still scared of them.

Marah: I think that did not work out.

Kapri: I know right.

Meanwhile, back at the pet shop, Marxlene was given mutiple bandages by Madison.

Madison: And...there!

Marxlene: Thank you, Madison! You know, I sometimes give Vinnie bandages when he gets boo-boos all over him from his dancing!

Vinnie: *angrily blushes* Marx!

Marxlene: What? I'm just saying! Say, where you going?

Vinnie: I'm going to meet up with the starts in five ya later.

Marxlene: Okay! See ya for lunch!

Madison: How do you know what he's saying?

Marxlene: Easy! I can understand him and the other pets! My friend Blythe and my other BFFs can understand them too!

Madison starts to have an almost evil face.

Madison: Oooh! Tell me more about "understanding them" *chuckles and snorts*!

Back at the social club, the girls did failed attempts at helping Vypra, but nothing worked, except for Nadira, who was about to meet her.

Nadira walked by to the playhouse and answered.

Nadira: Hellooooo! *knocks on the door* Is anyone home!?

Vypra: No one's go away.

Nadira: Aw come on! I don't want to hurt you! I'm Nadira and I'm a teenage artist! I would love to be your BFF and I'm soooo excited to meet you!

Vypra: That's nice, but I'm not interested right now.

Nadia: Okay! Take your time!

Suddenly, the social club doors started to open as Marxlene's friend and Sunil's overprotective owner, Xion Nevla, burst into the doors, always wore her long, black jacket with her large hood.

Xion: Sorry I was terribly late today, girls! Oh! What in the world is this!

Xion quickly rushed to the playhouse Vypra was in and viciously pushes Nadira and excitedly wants to meet Vypra!

Xion: Oh! That hat really suits you!

Vypra: Uh...tnanks!

Xion: Uh! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Xion Nevla, but you can call me Xion for short and what is yours?

Vypra: *nervously* Uh...My name is Vivi Ferguson, but my folks called my Vypra for short because of my hat.I'm a big fan of...the vyper and I brought this hat from the city zoo.

Xion: *sarcastically* Yeah, whatever. Oh my god! What in the world are you wearing!?

Vypra: Uh...this is my outfit.

Xion: Uh! Nonononono! You will not wear that! Now come outside and let me see you, darling!

Vypra: Uh...okay.

Vypra finally got out of the playhouse and revealed herself to the girls as they were amazed by her looks, except for Xion, who didn't like her outfit.

Xion: Nonononono. That outfit will not do at all! Vypra, If you want to have a stylish outfit, then all take you out for some shopping! Let go!

Vypra: Waaaaaait!

Marah: Should we go after them?

Kapri: Nah! They'll be fine! Right Nadira?

Nadira: *jealously* Yeah. They'll really be fine alright!

Marah: *smiles* Alright then!

As the rest of the girls left to continue doing what they were doing, Nadira sadly sighs.

Nadira: *sadly* But I just wanted a friend to play with.

Back at the pet shop, The gang were all eating was eating lunch next to Marxlene, as she was making a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato and canadian Vinnie was eating his lunch, he discovered that Zoe is next to him and Vinnie goes into a lovedaze until Zoe saw him and he turned around and blushed.

Marxlene: You okay Vinnie? You're all red in the face!

Vinnie: *whispers* Psst! Marx! Shh!

Marxlene: Are you sure you're okay, Vin? Did you wash your hands after going to the bathroom right?

Vinnie: Marxlene, no!

Zoe then looked at them as Vinnie ran off.

Marxlene: What? I'm just saying! *turns to Madison* Hey Madison, can I borrow a napkin? My pet here is starting to get sweaty!

Meanwhile, while Xion and Vypra went shopping, Nadira was making up some friendly ideas for Vypra until Marah and Kapri stopped her.

Kapri: Woah, Nadira! You need to calm down! Vypra might be now best friends with Xion!

Marah: Yeah. Too bad you're gonna give up!

Nadira's eyes widened.

Nadira: Give up? Give up!? I am a teenage artist and I will not give up for Vypra! I'm going to fight for her and so are you guys!

Marah: *excitedly* Really!?

Nadira: Yes, Marah! We are going to the mall and save Vypra from Xion before she becomes a bully!

Cloe: Right! Vypra does not deserve to become like Xion! Besides, you Nadira came to her first! Not Xion!

Sushi-Ling: Sushi agree with Cloe!

Nadira: Well lets go then!

The girls: Yeah!

Marah: *excitedly* Can we get shakes too!?

Back at the pet shop, Marxlene and Vinnie were at Blythe's bedroom, chatting to Blythe on there laptop.

Blythe: So, I see Madison doesn't believe you huh?

Marxlene: Yeah. She thinks I'm crazy but she'll figure out one day! Oh! Vinnie, I going to use the bathroom! Be right back!

Vinnie: Okay *sadly sighs*!

Blythe: Vinnie, what's wrong?

Vinnie: Oh, its nothing Blythe! Its Marxlene! She decided that we can spend time together but I don't! She doesn't know that she's embarassing me in front of the pets! What should I do?

Blythe: Vinnie, I know this before. There's this one time my dad decided to spend time together but he keeps embarassing me I told him the truth and he stopped but then I felt bad so then later my dad and I happily worked it out! So now you see, wanted to spend time with you because your best her nicely that she's following you too much lately so she'll it, Vin?

Vinnie: I got it! Thanks Blythe!

Blythe: Don't mention it, Vinnie!

Marxlene: *shaking her wet hands* I'm back! I have to go, Blythe! Maybe like tomorrow?

Blythe: *laughs* Yes! See ya tomorrow, guys!

Marxlene and Vinnie: Bye Blythe!

Marxlene then closed the laptop and put it in the bag.

Marxlene: Now come on! Lets do some dancing!

Vinnie: Okay! Heh-heh! *facepalms* Oh boy.

Marxlene: So hey maybe we can talk about our feelings like I might have a crush on someone and you have a crush on Zo-!

Vinnie: I GET IT!

Marxlene: Wha?

Vinnie: I just can't take it anymore! You don't know that you keep embarassing me! And well...I just don't like it.

Marxlene: Okay, well...see you later then.

Marxlene sadly wen't away from him as Vinnie sadly sighs.

Vinnie: What have I done!?

Meanwhile at the Downtown City Mall, Xion was giving Vypra some fashionable clothes to wear.

Xion: No! Noo! This will not do! Nonononono! Not that either!

Vypra: *nervously* Um, Xion? Can I just pick I dunno...one outfit to wear?

Xion: Oh nonononono, dear! Your filthy wardrobe must be turned into a stylish wardrobe! Now come one!

Vypra: *sadly sighs*

While Xion was looking for some clothes, she sees Nadira and the rest of the girls looking for Vypra as the arrogant female tries to think fast!

Xion: *nervously* Uh, Vypra, we have enough clothes shopping! Let's go to the food court for lunch!

Vypra: Uh okay.

Xion leads Vypra to the food court but is shocked to see Nadira and the gang find her and went after her.

Xion: Uh no food court then! Lets go to the uh-sports center! Come on!

Marah: There heading for the sports center!

Nadira! Not for long!

As the girls made it into the sports center, Xion and Vypra used a golf cart and driven away.

Kapri: Great! Now what!?

Nadira: Get on a sports item and follow that golf cart!

Now the girls were coming up to Xion. Nadira and the rest of the girls were on another golf cart and were after them!

Vypra: Xion! What is going on!?

Xion: I'll explain more later now lets keep moving!

The two golf carts were trying to crash into each other until they crash landed onto a bunch of sports stuff!

Xion: What are all of you doing here!?

Nadira: Were here to save Vypra from becoming you!

Xion:Becoming me!? *laughs* I don't want Vypra to become me! I just wanted her to get some new stylish clothes so her wardrobe won't go empty! But, I'm sorry for pushing you on the floor, Nadira!

Nadira: Not at all! Vypra, We just wanted you to be fine so that way you won't be shy anymore! Happy now?

Vypra: I'm happy now! Thank you all!

Marah: Can we get something to eat because I'm not full yet!

* * *

The girls all laughed as the happily went into the food court.

Back at the pet shop, Vinnie was seen crying inside the plastic fire hydrant.

Marxlene: Vinnie? What's wrong?

Vinnie: Its just that I didn't want to spend time with you that much! You keep embarassing me in front of the pets and I just don't like it!

Marxlene: Vinnie, I am so sorry I did this to you! Listen, the reason that I didn't spend time with you that much is because of all than stuff we have to do! I will never do that again! Do you understand?

Vinnie then wiped his tears.

Vinnie: Thanks Marx!

Marxlene: Don't mention it! But there's something I gotta do first!

* * *

The next day, Xion came in today and Madison wasn't here yet, until the door started to opens the day camp doors as the pets tremble in fear as they think its going to be Blythe's replacement, but it wasn't! It was...Marxlene!

Marxlene: Hey, guys!

Vinnie jumps up to Marxlene as he hugs her tightly.

Vinnie: Marxlene! You're here! Wait, why are you here so early?

Marxlene: Wha? Oh, yeah! I came here for some exciting news for you guys!

Vinnie: What is it!?

Marxlene: Well, since Blythe's replacement calls it quits and went into another job, Mrs Twombly asked me if I would sign in for Blythe so I accepted!

The pets cheered for this exciting moment and went to Marxlene and go for a group hug!

Xion, on the other hand, was with her pet Sunil as the watch the pets in there celebration.

Xion: Oh great! Now were having a tale of two Vinnies! ARRGH!

Sunil: Well, its not so bad.

Xion: Trust me Sunil! It will be bad as I have to spend time in the pet shop every day with Gothy Girl and Lizard Lips!

Marxlene: This is going to be the best summer ever!

Vinnie: I know right!

* * *

**And its finally done! Sorry I completed it late! It will be uploaded today! See ya tomorrow everyone :D!**


	2. Princess Precious

**HouseCity101 here and I'm sorry I didn't do Life With Vinnie from the following Fridays, so I'm trying to finish this before the end of Summer! I'm also working on my Vinnie x Zoe fanfic and my One Piece Extra series so here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna upload the second episode today then later on, I'll show you my Vinnie x Zoe fanfic and my One Piece crack-fic! It may be hard, but its worth a shot :)!**

**Now here's the second episode's summary:**

**When a new female pet that looks like Vinnie disrespects the pets and takes over the day-camp, Marxlene and the rest of the pets seek Vinnie's help to put an end to the evil pet's terror.**

**The Social Club Girls won't appear in this episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LPS, genderswaped/characters of Kingdom Hearts, a character from Bratz and Characters from Power Rangers! I also don't own the Spongebob sone or the Gangnam Style dance!**

**Enjoy the second episode :D!**

* * *

It was a beautiful, Summer day at Downtown City and in the Littlest Pet Shop, the pets, including Vinnie, were so happy that Marxlene is there new replacement for Blythe and Madison! Today, they were looking at Marxlene, playing with Russell's game controller. Marxlene was wearing her signature light purple shirt, with a dark purple heart on it with dark purple straps and a dark purple tights all over her legs. She also wears a purple skirt with zig-zags on the bottom and wears purple sneakers. As for Vinnie, he's wearing his signature red jacket where the zipper reveals his white shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

Russell: Ooh! This is the final level! Think you can beat Dr. Egghead?

Marxlene: Oh, I'm going to beat Dr. Egghead alright!

Marxlene controlled the video game player to use a super spin to finish the boss and she won! The pets cheered for her as Russell was amazed by this Marxlene gives Russell back the controller.

Marxlene: Here ya go!

Russell: That's impossible! Nobody can beat Dr. Egghead in the final level!

Vinnie: Yeah, Marx! How did you beat him!?

Marxlene: Simple! I used a spindash combo! It was so easy to do it!

Russell: Right. I gotta have to write that down!

Marxlene and Vinnie laughed.

Vinnie: So what happened to you and Madison, Marx? And what did she say to you?

The pets: Yeah!

Marxlene: Weeell! She told me that she wants to quit so yeah! She also told me to take her place while she finds another job!

Vinnie: That's weird. I wonder what made her quit.

Zoe: I agree with Vinnie. Besides, its not like she's going to put an evil scheme and put us all in danger! *whimpers*

Vinnie then came up Zoe.

Vinnie: Aw come on, Zo! Madison is not gonna put us all in danger! Besides! She's just a harmless young girl that is not evil! So everything's gonna be okay!

Zoe: Thank you Vinnie. *hugs Vinnie* That's the most thoughtful thing you ever said to me!

Vinnie: *blushing* Uh, your welcome, Zoe.

Vinnie and Zoe then stopped hugging and looked at each other and blushed and laughed nervously.

Sunil: Awww! Somebody's in love!

Vinnie: *angrily* Quit it, dude!

Marxlene: *smiling* Sunil's got a point, Vin! Remember, out of the girls, only me, Sunil and Russell know you're secret crush on Zoe!

Russell: She's right!

Vinnie: Grrrr! Well, you gotta point there. You dudes are the only ones who know my secret crush on Zoe. *sighs* If only she knew.

Marxlene: Aw cheer up, Vinnie! I bet there's someone or something that can make you and Zoe express your feelings one another!

Vinnie: Yeah! But what?

Suddenly, they heard the bell ring as the gang looked at a young woman who looks very rich and has two male gorillas who wears black security guard outfits with black sunglasses along with a petcarrier that is pink and has a purple signature handwriting that says _Princess_ and has purple stars all over it as the pets were in confusion on who the pet is.

* * *

The woman then walked up to Mrs Twombly.

Young woman: Excuse me?

Mrs Twombly was busy playing sudoku as she looked up at the woman.

Mrs. Twombly: Wha? Why hello, there! Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop! May I help you with something?

Young woman: Yes. I am Katrina Precious! Wife of Richard Precious, who is the owner of Precious Social Club!

Vinnie: Precious Social Club? What do you think that is, Marx?

Marxlene: I dunno. But it sounds familiar!

Katrina Precious: I am here to bring me and my husband's pets here for the day. I will come back in the afternoon! Goodbye my sweet pets!

Katrina's pet waved goodbye to her as the young woman left with her limo. Mrs Twombly then bring the new pets to the day camp area.

Mrs. Twombly: Great news my sweeties! We have three pets today from a rich lady, Katrina Precious!

Marxlene: *smiling* That's great, Mrs T! What are there names?

Mrs. Twombly: *happily* I don't know! The woman didn't tell me there names! *looks at the petcarrier* But that petcarrier has a name that says "Princess"! But that doesn't matter! Enjoy playing with them you sweeties!

When Mrs Twombly dropped off the new pets at the day-camp and went back to the cashier, Vinnie, Marxlene and the rest of the pets curiously stared at the petcarrier, until it suddenly opened and it revealed to be a female green gecko. She's just like Vinnie but she only more has the two apes that are around the female lizard. She has eyelashes, has Vinnie's hair color, but its down and it has short zig-zags on it and she wears red wears a pink dress and has a dark velvet bow on the wears pink slippers and has nail polish on her nails.

Female lizard: *smiles* Like, hello.

The pets and Marxlene stared in confusion.

Female lizard: Don't you like, know who I am?

Everyone: No!

Female lizard: *nervously smiles* Like, sorry! I didn't introduce myself! *chuckles* My name is like, Princess Precious!

The gang burst out of laughter at what Princess said.

Princess Precious: What are you like, laughing about?!

Russell then came up to her.

Russell: *smiling* Sorry "Princess Precious", but there's only one Princess Precious around and that's Vinnie!

Russell laughed until Marxlene had enough of this.

Marxlene: OKAY STOP! How dare you treat Vinnie like this, Russell!

Zoe: *angrily* Marxlene is right! Even though we know what happened the other day, doesn't mean we need to embarrass him like that!

Vinnie: *amazed while blushing* Zoe!

Zoe: *blushing* Um, sorry Vinnie! Sometimes I get carried away!

Vinnie: *blushing* Yeah, I know!

Russell: Marxlene's right. I'm sorry Vin!

Vinnie: Ah, its okay, Rusty!

Russell: Stop calling me that.

Vinnie: *shrugs* What? Its a good nickname!

Marxlene: Wait, what did happened-?

Princess then interrupted Marxlene.

Princess Precious: Hello! Can I like, move on now!?

Everyone: Uh...yeah!

Princess Precious: *smiling* Okay, like good! *clears throat* Anyways, I'm like, Princess Precious! I'm not like, really a princess though. My owner just like, call me that because I'm like, fabulous!

Vinnie: And what's with the gorillas?

Sunil: Yes. Cause they seem to be scaring me now!

One of the gorillas give a menacing-like look and Sunil run up to Pepper.

Sunil: Hold me, Pepper!

Pepper then let go of Sunil.

Sunil: *face on the floor* Ow!

Princess Precious: Who, like, these guys!? *chuckles and snorts* Sorry, they like, scared you! This one, on my left is like, Mambo while the one on my left is like, Theodore!

Mambo and Theodore: *deep masculine* Hello.

Princess Precious: And who are like, you guys?

Marxlene: Well I'm Marxlene White!

Russell: And my name is Russell! And this is Zoe, Pepper, Minka, Sunil, Penny-Ling and-!

Russell was then interrupted by Vinnie.

Vinnie: And I'm Vinnie! *dances and falls* I'm a skilled dancer!

Princess then walks up to Vinnie.

Princess Precious: A skilled dancer, huh? Well I like, do...*does a few ballroom dances and does a pose* ballroom dancing!

Vinnie: *snickered* Ballroom dancing? Aw please! That has to be the most-!

Zoe runs up to Princess.

Zoe: You do ballroom dancing!? I love ballroom dancing!

Princess Precious: Really?

Zoe: Of course! I loved it when they do the greatest things! And the best part is that its soooo romantic!

Vinnie eyes widened as he had an idea! He then walked up to Zoe.

Vinnie: *flirting* Well Zoe, I do too learned ballroom dancing! And I do practiced a lot!

Zoe: *suspicious* Oh really. Because earlier this morning when I came in, I heard you said that you _hate_ ballroom dancing!

Vinnie: *blushing angrily* What!? No I don't! I was just uh-kidding! I _do_ love ballroom dancing!

Zoe: *angrily* Oh really! Well see about that! Prove it then!

Vinnie: *angrily scared* Uh-okay! I will! Marxlene, put on the ballroom music! I'll go change!

Marxlene: *worried* Vinnie, are you sure you want to do this!?

Vinnie: Yes I do! No go turn it on.

Marxlene: *sighs* Okay.

Marxlene turned of all of the lights in the pet shop as she turned on one light on for Zoe and Vinnie and turned on the music. Vinnie and Zoe came up holding hands. Vinnie wears a black tuxedo outfit while Zoe wore a blue gown with a white tiara.

Vinnie: *blushing mad and thinking happily* _Oh man! I can't believe I'm going to dance with Zoe! Eeeee! But wait! I don't know how to ballroom dance! Okay, just calm down Vinnie and do what Zoe can do!_

Vinnie then goes back to reality.

Zoe: Are you ready or do you want to quit and prove that you're lying!

Vinnie: No! Trust me! I will do it!

Zoe: Okay fine! Have it your way!

As the music started, Zoe and Vinnie started to dance. Vinnie however, was ruining the steps.

Zoe: What the heck are you doing!?

Vinnie: What does it look like!?

Marxlene: *facepalms* Oh no!

Russell: This is bad!

Vinnie could hear Princess from the back.

Princess Precious: Ha! That lizard of theirs may not be good, but the dog is really kinda lame with that dance of hers. *laughs meanly*

When Vinnie heard this, except for Zoe, he started to get mad and decides to kick it up a notch! Vinnie gracefully did a perfect ballroom dace pose and gently spins Zoe around as the song finishes with Vinnie holds Zoe romantically.

Zoe: *blushing* Wow! You were...pretty good!

Vinnie: *blushing* Uh...you too!

They got back up as the pets cheered for them, including Marxlene. Princess and the gorilla brothers came up to them.

Princess Precious: Well! I'm like, impressed Zoe! You were like, really good! Tell me how you like, do it!

Zoe: Oh! I would certainly do, darling!

As Zoe was leaving with her, Princess whispered something mean and cruel to Vinnie behind Zoe's back.

Princess Precious: *whispering meanly* Not you and like, that dog friend of yours! *laughing evily*

Vinnie's eyes widened as she said the most awful thing about not only Vinnie but Zoe! Vinnie was full of rage as Marxlene and the boys came to him.

Marxlene: Vinnie! You and Zoe were amazing! No wonder! I thought you hated ballroom dancing! *looks at Vinnie* Are you okay, Vinnie? You look all mad.

Vinnie then stopped.

Vinnie: Guys, you won't believe what Princess said about me and Zoe!

* * *

Vinnie: And then, when she and Zoe were leaving, she whispered to me that *acting like Princess* "Not you and like, that dog friend of yours!" *laughing evily* Now you see why!?

Marxlene: That sounds very awful! Did Zoe know about this!?

Vinnie: No

Russell: Now that's harsh!

Sunil: *angrily* I say we hunt her and her gorillas down AND TEAR THEM APART LIKE A BUNCH OF WILD ANIMALS!

Marxlene, Vinnie and Russell: No!

Sunil: What!? I believe her butlers are kind of evil of some sort.

Vinnie: This is not the time for evil gorillas, Sunil! Now is the time to save Zoe before Princess says something evil behind her back!

Marxlene: Vinnie's right! We should get moving!

* * *

At the other side of the area, Princess and Zoe are having a small tea party.

Princess Precious: So, like Zoe! What's like to being like, a singer?

Zoe: Well, being a singer is sometimes difficult! The pitch, the lyrics in your head...

Princess Precious: *whispers* When did I get stuck with like, that doggie twit?

Zoe: You said something, Princess?

Princess Precious: Oh, its like, nothing! Mambo, Theodore, give me and my friend here like, more tea.

Princess' butlers gave her and Zoe some tea as Vinnie and the others got in.

Vinnie: Zoe, we need to talk!

Zoe: Excuse me, Princess. Could me and Vinnie talk for a minute?

Princess Precious: Yeah like, whatever.

Zoe then came up to Vinnie.

Zoe: What is wrong, Vinnie? Princess and I are in the middle of our tea party!

Vinnie: Look, Zoe. Princess is not what she seems to be! She said some mean thing behind your back! She said that you weren't good from your ballroom dancing!

Zoe: *turned to Princess* Is this true, Princess?

Princess Precious: *acting nice* Like, no! I would never like, say that to you like that!

Zoe: Vinnie. You're lying.

Vinnie: No! I'm serious! She whispered to me and she said that you and me were not that good at ballroom dancing and I also heard that she said *acting like Princess* "When did I get stuck with like, that doggie twit?" Just like that!

Princess Precious: Like, no way I would never say that to Zoe! She's like, my BFF!

Zoe: Princess is right, Vinnie! Princess is very kind and she said that she wants to be like me!

Vinnie: Yeah! So she can hate you!

Zoe: *angrily* That's it Vinnie! I want you and your friends to leave our tea party until its over! Good-bye!

Princess Precious: *whispers to her butlers* Huh! That dog is like, so stupid, she doesn't believe what that dumb lizard is saying! What a lousy jerk! *she and the butlers laughed evily*

When Vinnie heard this, he gotten mad so he picked up the tea cup Zoe dranked from and splashed it on Princess' head as she freaked out and everyone gasped!

Marxlene: Vinnie! No!

Zoe: *angrily* THAT'S IT! Vinnie I had enough of this! You have gone to far so now...I guess we can't be friends anymore.

Vinnie: *shocked* What the what!?

Marxlene, Sunil and Russell: *gasped* No!

Pepper: Zoe's right! She's just our friend and this is what you treat her!?

Minka: *angrily* I am so not your friend anymore!

Penny-Ling: Me too!

Pepper: *angrily* Me three!

Princess Precious: *acting sad* Mambo, Theodore! Take this rouge lizard to like, the garbage dump so he can stay there for the rest of the day!

Vinnie: *being carried by Mambo and Theodore* WHAT!?

Vinnie is then taken outside by the evil butlers as he was thrown into the dump.

Vinnie: AAAAH! *landed on the garbage dump* Oh, that is not cool!

In the pet shop, Marxlene is being sad about Vinnie.

Marxlene: Vinnie's gonna stay in that dump for the rest of his life!? This can't be true! *turns to Zoe* Zoe! You have to believe Vinnie! Princess is not who she really is!

Zoe: *sad* I don't know who to believe.

Marxlene and the boys gasped at this. Suddenly, Princess is seen laughing evily as the pets were in confusion.

Everyone: What?

Zoe: Princess, why in the world are you laughing like that?

Princess Precious: Its because I like, *makes an evil face* FOOLED YOU ALL! AHAHAHAHA!

The pets and Marxlene were shocked by this! Princess Precious turned out to be evil and very mean after all!

Zoe: Heavens no! This isn't possible!

Marxlene: *sadly* Vinnie tried to tell you, but you didn't trust him! He must be heartbroken right now! The poor thing!

Zoe: I know! This is all my fault!

Princess Precious: *laughing evily* Oh please! It was like, my plan to make sure you weren't friends with that like, dumb gecko of yours!

Zoe: He is not dumb! Although, he may not be that bright, but he's still our friend!

Princess Precious: Oh like, shut the heck up you like, doggie twit! Besides, the things Vinnie said was like, all true! *laughing evily* And now like, that stupid gecko is gone, I decide to take over this lousy place and turn it into my royal kingdom! *laughing evily with lightning effects*

Russell: *angrily* No! No! No! There's no way you're going to take over the whole shop!

Princess Precious: UGH! This hedgehog is like, so annoying! Mambo, Theodore! Give that hedgehog a maid outfit so he can be like, my maid!

Russell: WHAT!

Russell is then wearing a maid outfit by the evil Gorilla Brothers.

Russell: This. Is. Embarrassing!

Princess Precious: And like, that mongoose over there will be like, my magician slave!

Sunil: Magician slave!? Okay, I will be your magician slave but I will not be your slave!

Princess Precious: *angrily* Like, do it or your dead!

Sunil: *scared* Okay.

Princess Precious: And like, the rest of you, except for like, Zoe, will me my slaves!

Marxlene: Aw come on!

Princess Precious: And like, Zoe will be my singing slave!

Zoe: Singing slave!? *leans on Princess' head* SINGING SLAVE!?

Princess Precious: Like, yeah!

Zoe: *angrily* Oooh! Vinnie was very right about you! When he comes back, you'll be sorry!

Princess Precious: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like, whatever. Russell like, give me a facial and DON'T FORGET THE CUCUMBERS!

Russell: *cowardly* Coming!

Russell quickly went in and gave Princess the facial and put cucumbers on her face.

Princess Precious: *tiredly* Oh like, geez. I'm like, so tired...

Princess, along with Mambo and Theodore, were sleeping and snoring as Marxlene and the others decide to sneak out to find Vinnie.

Marxlene: *whispering* Alright guys! Lets go!

* * *

At the garbage dump, Vinnie was trying to catch a fly and ate it as he was tired.

Vinnie: Dang it! This is all Princess' fault! If Zoe could just believe me, she wouldn't be friends to that lousy jerk!

Zoe: She is a lousy jerk, isn't she?

Vinnie was shocked to see Zoe and the others beside him.

Vinnie: What are you guys doing here!? Oh I get it! You're here just to say more insults about me, huh!? Well go ahead!

Marxlene: Vinnie, were not here to make insults about you! Its about Princess!

Vinnie: What the huh!?

Zoe: You were right all along, Vinnie! The things she said was all true! Now she's taking over the pet shop in her "royal kingdom"! *sadly sighs* Including the part when she said that I was lame with my ballroom dancing.

Vinnie couldn't take it anymore.

Vinnie: Zoe look. The truth is that...*sighs* I do hate ballroom dancing and I never even practiced.

Zoe: *gasps* Really!? Well, the real truth is that...I didn't know how to ballroom dance too.

All of them were in shock.

Vinnie: But I thought you said that you _love_ ballroom dancing!

Zoe: I do! But I just said that just to impress Princess, but after what had happened, I guess she wasn't impressed.

Vinnie: Well I said that I learned how to ballroom dace so I can impress you.

Zoe: *eyes sparkling at Vinnie and blushing* Really?

Vinnie: Yeah! Its because I like you! *blushing* *laughing nervously* Not like-like you in a sort of way!

Vinnie and Zoe looked at each other and laughed.

Everyone: Awwww!

Marxlene: *happily* Hey guys! I would love you guys to continue, but we got a pet shop to save! What do you supposed we do Vinnie?

Russell: *angrily* VINNIE!? No! I just thought of a plan that can save the pet shop!

Vinnie: Russell, I know you wanna do this, but let me do the planning here now. Okay?

Russell: *sighs* Okay!

Vinnie: Now I think I have an idea that can stop Princess for good!

* * *

Back at the pet shop, Princess along with the Gorilla Brothers, who are mysteriously tied up, is then woken up by the lights turned off.

Princess Precious: Like, who turned of the lights!? And who like, took off my facial!?

A light was mysteriously turned on as Vinnie and Zoe appeared, wearing there ballroom outfits.

Vinnie and Zoe: Hello, Princess!

Princess Precious: Like, wha?

Vinnie and Zoe then danced around and catch Princess is and poured tea all over her!

Princess Precious: Aaaaah! What the heck are you like, idiots doing!?

They then tied Princess up and the rest of the pets throw garbage on her!

Princess Precious: Like, ewww! I'm like, covered in lousy muck!

Vinnie: Now!

Two light appeared and the two lights show Marxlene and Vinnie, with Vinnie in his ballroom tuxedo and Marxlene in a stylish neon pink female jester outfit.

Princess Precious: Like, what the what!?

Marxlene and Vinnie: Hit it!

Minka turned on medieval times music as Marxlene and Vinnie started to sing.

Vinnie: *happily* This song is called...

Marxlene: *happily* Princess Is Bad!

Princess Princess: Princess is like, WHAT!?

**Vinnie: Oh, hear us Princess, for we must sing, h****ow you are the greatest at everything!**

**Marxlene: By letting the pets turn into slaves!**

**Vinnie: That horrible sight that wasn't pretty!**

**Marxlene and Vinnie: It was all your fault and is a pity!**

**Marxlene and Vinnie: You were bad, you are to blame! Now hang your stupid head in shame!**

**La, La. La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La!**

While singing, Vinnie was dancing while Marxlene was doing a Gangnam Style dance as Princess started to get mad! Then the rest of the pets started to join!

**Everyone: Princess is bad! She is to blame! She ****hangs his stupid head in shame! La, La. La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La!**

When the song ended, everyone laughed as Princess started to scream!

Princess Precious: AAAAAAAAAH! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT SO I CAN LIKE, KILL YOU ALL!

Vinnie: Sorry "Princess"! We would like to let you go, but we have decided to let you stay like this until your owner comes!

Everyone laughed.

Princess Precious: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Later, Princess' owner arrived and Marxlene untied Princess along with the Gorilla Brothers and cleaned her up. Her owner then carried her.

Katrina Precious: Princess! You're all shiny and clean! Mrs. Twombly! Yo're workers here did a very good job in keeping Princess clean!

Mrs. Twombly: They sure did! *snickered*

Katrina then looked at Princess, who did a cute face.

Katrina Precious: What is it, Princess? Do you want to stay here?

The gang where watching by the window, begging to make sure Princess doesn't say yes. But to there horror, the mean lizard nodded in delight.

Katrina Precious: Well its settled then! Mrs. Twombly, I would like to bring me and my husbands pets here everyday! If you don't mind!

Mrs Twombly: Not at all! The others will be so excited!

However, the gang were not as they all fell down anime style!

* * *

Later, Blythe was contacted by Marxlene and the others from Marxlene's laptop.

Blythe: Wow! That Princess sounds really mean!

Vinnie: I know right! Now, she and her dumb monkeys are gonna stay here every day for the rest of the summer!

Blythe: I know. And I'm kinda disappointed but proud of you all for believing Vinnie. If you guys didn't tell him, you would all be slaves for life! But I am happy that you guys sended me the video of you guys planning to stop Princess! Its really funny! *laughs*

Vinnie: We know, Blythe!

Marxlene: I'm glad you like it!

Blythe: I know! I'll see you all, tomorrow!

Everyone: Bye Blythe!

Marxlene turned off her laptop and put it on the case.

Zoe then walked up to Vinnie.

Zoe: Um, Vinnie.

Vinnie: Yeah, Zoe!

Zoe: Thank you for standing up for me. I owe you a lot!

Vinnie: *blushing* Yeah, I know!

Suddenly, they heard a honk outside.

Zoe: Oh! That's my owner! I gotta go! See ya tomorrow!

Vinnie: Alright!

As Zoe left, Marxlene and the boys came up.

Sunil: What did I tell you huh!?

Vinnie: Quit it!

Marxlene: *happily* One day, I know you will!

Vinnie: *happily* I know!

* * *

**Finally, its done! Sorry I didn't finish it from yesterday! I was at the movie theater, watching World War Z in 3D with my family and it was really good! It was like Resident Evil meeting Call of Duty :D! Anyway, this fic featured the new villain, Princess Precious and her butlers, Mambo and Theodore! And this episode featured a lot of Zoe X Vinnie with a short Sunil X Pepper! Sorry Sepper fans! And the song with Marxlene doing the Gangnam Style dance! I wanted to make it more funny! Anyways tell me more reviews about how do you feel about Princess and about Zoe and Vinnie's relationship! Come on, people! I need reviews for my stories! Besides my Marah and Vinnie****Zombieland Clip Test was kinda funny and it really needs reviews! I'm conting on you all! Anyway, the next**** vs episode will be a two parter and it will be called "Vinnie's Big Adventure Part 1 and 2" and Vinnie will finally meet the Social Club Girls for the first time! Now I'm tired and I need to rest so goodbye everyone :D!**


	3. Vinnie's Big Adventure Part One

**HouseCity101 here and I'm giving you the third episode of Life With Vinnie! Now this is a tow-parter episode where Vinnie finally meets the Social Club Girls!Here's the summary :D!**

**Summary: When Vinnie meets the Social Club Girls for the first time, he has to help them save there social club center from going out of business. But it may be difficult from Princess' evil schemes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LPS, the lps pets song, Kingdom Hearts, and Power Rangers. OC's belong to me!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

Vinnie: *narrating* It was an awesome, summer day at the Downtown City Park and I was there doing a little sketching on my notepad on a good tree.

We see Vinnie in his disc-jockey shirt and wearing his disc necklace with some black pants and some black sneakers. Marxlene is then seen happily running to him and Vinnie sees her.

Vinnie: *narrating* Yep. My life is so awesome!

Vinnie: Marx!

Marxlene: Vinnie! I have some exciting news!

Vinnie: What is it!?

Marxlene: Where going on...*whispering cheerfully* a vacation!

Vinnie: That's so cool! Where are we going?

Marxlene: To the Downtown City Social Club!

Vinnie then twitched his eye and then fainted.

Vinnie: *narrating* Or maybe my life isn't so awesome.

* * *

We see Larxene driving along with Marxlene and Vinnie on board.

Vinnie: *narrating* This is where I live in, Downtown City. Home two two million and two people. That's Larxene, Marxlene's sister who likes to drive cars since driving school. And that girl next to me is my cool owner, Marxlene. She's a dancer just like me, only that we have the same turns. And I'm-

Marxlene: Vinnie!

Vinnie: Yeah, Marx!

Marxlene: Are you sooo excited that where gonna have our vacation with my BFFs?

Vinnie: NSM, Marxlene.

Larxene: What does that mean again?

Vinnie and Marxlene: Not so much.

Marxlene: Yea-WHAT? Why aren't you so excited of having a vacation there at the Social Club?

Vinnie: Well Marxlene, that social club is a little far from our home and from the pet shop! The others might miss me during our vacation!

Marxlene: Aw come on, Vinnie! Look, its only for two days and then will be back home in no time. But seriously! Have I ever steered you wrong?

Larxene: Hey! How about some music to cheer you up, Vin?

As Larxene played some rock music and started listening to it, she started driving crazy! She drived up to the sidewalk and ran over a man.

Man: Hey! What's the matter with you!?

As Marxlene and Vinnie discovered that Larxene is driving crazy and they tried to warn her.

Marxlene and Vinnie: LARXENE! TURN! TURN!

Larxene overheard them.

Larxene: Turn it up? Oh, okay!

Larxene turned the music up louder as Marxlene and Vinnie where screaming for there lives! They went down a subway and went back upstairs as the car went up into the sky and crash landed on a car transporter as the music was over.

Larxene: Huh. That's weird.

Larxene backed the car down into the road as a driver went up to her.

Driver: Hey! Watch where you're going buddy!

The driver then left.

Larxene: Its okay! I'm a good driver!

Marxlene and Vinnie: *scared* Some great adventure, Larxene.

* * *

The gang finally made it into the social club center as they got out of the car.

Vinnie: So, this is the place?

Larxene: Yes it is! I've run the place here you see! Now I'm going inside to pack while you guys go to you're rooms and pack your things!

As Marxlene and Larxene left, Vinnie sadly looked up at the building's sing that also has a banner that says _Out of Business_. As Vinnie was about to go in, she noticed three mysterious figures behind him.

Vinnie: Aaah! Huh?

The figures where none other that Princess Precious and her butlers, Mambo and Theodore. Princess was wearing a pink jacket dress with a pink hat and a light pink bow, pink gloves, pink high heels and pearl earrings. She also has vavy, green hair and wears red lipstick. Mambo and Theodore where wearing there regular outfits.

Princess Precious: Well if it isn't like, Vinnie Terrio from like, that pet store. So, are you gonna like, live here?

Vinnie: No. I'm just taking a two day vacation here with my owners.

Princess Precious: Yeah that place is like, lame!

Princess looked at Vinnie's notepad that says "Vinnie Style"

Princess Precious: Vinnie Style? You named your notepad like, Vinnie Style!?

Vinnie: Um no. Its just the title!

Princess then looked at Vinnie's clothes.

Princess Precious: Are those like, you're clothes?

Vinnie: Uh yes. Yes they are!

Princess Precious: Well Vinnie, you need some new ones so if you like, wanna come shopping with me, I'll like, let you.

Vinnie: I, uh... have to do anything else. I mean, uh... I have... a lot of unpacking to do. So... thanks, but no.

As Vinnie was about to go inside, he was charged in by the gorillas and Princess, who where all mad at him.

Princess Precious: *angry* Like, excuse me!? For you information Vinnie, I'd NEVER like, been told before and now that you said it, I don't really like, like it!

Vinnie and Princess where then interrupted by Marxlene who was then saying hi to someone on the window.

Marxlene: What's up guys! I'm good, how are you?

Who Marxlene was talking to was none other than...The Social Club Girls! They where saying hi to Marxlene.

Princess, Mambo and Theodore: *laughing*

Vinnie: *embarrassed* Marxlene!

Princess Precious: *teasingly* Hey Vinnie! You might not like, wanna get used to those girls because the Downtown City Social Club won't be here like, any longer!

Princess along with Mambo and Theodore, walked away, laughing evily as she and her butlers walked away. Vinnie embarrassedly walked up to Marxlene.

Vinnie: Marxlene, what are you doing!?

Marxlene: Saying hello!

Vinnie: Well say goodbye!

Marxlene: *sadly* Bye.

As the two went inside, a mysterious figure was watching them from the blindfolds.

* * *

At there new room, Marxlene where unpacking while talking.

Marxlene: Well, what do you think about our new crib, Vin?

Vinnie: Marxlene, nobody says crib anymore! Unless you really mean crib as in for babies.

Marxlene: So, hehe, most of these are for you're side of the room, 'kay, Vin?

Vinnie: Sure, Marx.

Marxlene: Hey, I couldn't help but notice you talking to that Princess Precious. Did she started being nice now?

Vinnie: No, Marx. She was really terrible!

Marxlene: Oh, I'm sorry Vinnie!

Vinnie: No worries, I mean, I guess every town has them.

Marxlene: A female lizard?

Vinnie: Nope. Mean people.

Marxlene: That's true! So glad you're not one, by the way.

Vinnie: A female lizard?

Marxlene: Nope. A mean person!

Vinnie: Hehe. Me too, Marx.

* * *

Later, Vinnie finished unpacking.

Vinnie: Okay, Vinnie. Remember, this is an adventure. And I love adventures! Maybe if I just keep telling myself that, it will come true. Or... I can sing it!

Vinnie grabbed a guitar and started singing.

Vinnie: *singing* This is a new adventure, yes I really love it here! I love my new room, but it sure could use some air.

Vinnie founded a window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Vinnie: I know! Maybe my ax can get it open!

As Vinnie opened the window, he dropped the guitar and and fell on to some empty boxes. When he woke up, he saw that the window was a dumbwaiter!

Vinnie: What do you know! Its a dumbwaiter! It looks just like the same thing Blythe used to have! Wow. This leads all the way into the first floor!

Vinnie then heard music coming from the first floor.

Vinnie: That music! Its calling me! Glorifying me! I can't resist no longer!

Vinnie then climbed up the dumbwaiter and holded on to the rope.

Vinnie: *smiling* Now this is an adventure!

As Vinnie climbed down the dumbwaiter, the room started to get dusty.

Vinnie: Ugh! Its like a dust bunny convention in here!

When a dead rat fell down, Vinnie screamed when he didn't hold on to the rope.

Vinnie: Aaah!

Vinnie saw that he didn't holded on to the rope.

Vinnie: Oh no!

Vinnie screamed all the way to the first floor, where he landed and bumped his head.

Vinnie: *painfully* Oh man!

Suddenly, he heard female voices.

?: Who is he?

?: I don't know sis. It mush be dead.

?: Well maybe this thing is possibly a gecko, wearing clothes.

?: Vypra dear, can you see what it is?

?: I don't know, guys!

?: Come on Vypra! Please!?

?: Alright, alright.

The shadow came up to Vinnie as it was actually Vypra!

Vinnie: Aaaah!

Vypra: Actually Xion, this gecko is a male!

Vinnie: Snake lady!

Vypra: Sorry! Its just a viper head hat I got from the zoo! Everyone says that!

Nadira: Well he's okay! HE'S FINE!

Vinnie: *scared* Crazy pink haired lady! This is crazy! These girls are speaking to me and they can understand me!

Vypra: You could know what where saying?

Marah: I got this, Vypra!

Marah then came up to Vinnie and went to his face.

Marah: *screaming* CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING FROM MY MOUTH!?

Vinnie nodded in shock.

The girls: *cheering in delight*

Marah: *happy* So, do you have a name!?

Vinnie: Uh V-V-V-V-V-V-V-Vinnie?

The girls: Hi, V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-Vinnie!

Then Marxlene came up.

Marxlene: Vinnie! I'm so glad you're here! You're okay, right?

Vinnie: Uh yeah. I'm fine. Marxlene, who are these girls?

Marxlene: Will tell you who we are from our song called "Will tell you who we are"!

Nadira played the music on the radio as Marxlene began to sing.

**Marxlene: Were gonna tell ya 'bout a few things!**

**?: So just watch us go steal the show! Sit on back and try to follow!**

**Marxlene: That's Cloe Trent, and to the full extent! She's the big star here, she sing the songs and represent!**

**Cloe: *singing***

Marah: Hi Vinnie! I'm Marah Baxter! But that's my middle name! My real name is Marah Clark!

Cloe gives Marah the microphone.

**Marah: Kapri's sister and Cloe's friend! Ask me any knock-knock jokes, cause I'm kind of a comedian!**

**Kapri: *joking* And when she happy, yeah, you can tell! Stick you're nose up and give the world a quick smell!**

Vinnie: Uh, I don't think she's happy!

?: Eeew!

Marah: *angry* Nice going, sis!

**Marxlene: Yeah, I'm Marxlene White on the floor! I'd like to say I'm done, but I'm really gonna dance some more!**

**Cloe: But don't ya worry, she has a heart of gold! She's really bright, and she's one of us!**

**Marxlene: Where the Social!**

**Cloe: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Marxlene: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Cloe: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Marxlene: Social!**

**The girls: The Social Club Girls!**

We then see Nadira painting a picture of herself and holding on to the microphone.

**Nadira: My name's Nadira, I'm a teenage artist! Takes a mile a minute, so I better get started! I'm gonna paint this, I'm gonna-oooh!**

**Marxlene: Nadira disappeared! Can anyone tell me where she's at!?**

Nadira: Oooh! Shiny DJ necklace! Can I have it!? Can I!? Can I!? CAN I!?

Vinnie: *scared* Um...

Xion: Hello!? Aha! *face covered in smoke and coughs* Not again. Oh!

**Xion: My name is Xion Nevla *shows a picture of her pet* and that's my mongoose! I'm sort of a magician, but my magic is a bit of loose!**

**Marxlene: She's a bit of glum and likes to make a fuss! But we don't mind at all, because she's one of us!**

**The girls: Where the Social!**

**Xion: *bossy and stylish* Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Xion: *bossy and stylish* Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

Marah starts to hold on to Vinnie and spins him around the room.

**Marah: *cheery* Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Marah: *cheery* Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls!**

Marah then gently put Vinnie down and went back with the others. We then see a Japanese girl doing ribbon dancing, but Marxlene bumped into her when she was dancing.

?: Marxlene!

Marxlene: Oops! Sorry, Sushi-Ling!

Vypra: Uh guys, we should probably end soon cause where making kind of a mess here.

Xion then handed the microphone to Vypra.

**Vypra: My name is Vypra, Vypra Ferguson! I'm a little uptight, and I wanna get the song done!**

**Cloe: Sushi-Ling are you okay? **

**Marxlene: I think that's everybody, so what do you say?**

**The girls: Where the Social!**

**Marah: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Cloe: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Kapri: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Marxlene: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Nadira: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Xion: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Vypra: Social!**

**The girls: Social Club Girls! Where the Social!**

**Sushi-Ling: Social!**

**The girls: The Social Club Girls!**

When the song finishes, Vinnie is then seen backing up in fear.

Vinnie: This is really crazy! I gotta get outta here!

As Vinnie tried to make it to the exit, he bumped in to someone and he fell down. When he turned to see who it was, he screamed in fear, but stopped as it was actually Larxene.

Larxene Why hello, Vinnie! I didn't see you come in! Welcome to my great slice of paradise, the Downtown City Social Club!

Vinnie: Larxene! T-The girls in there...t-t-they can understand me! They even singed a song to me!

Larxene: Uh, why do you see that?

Vinnie looked back in the room in shock to see the girls chatting and playing around.

Vinnie: What the huh?

Larxene: *chuckles* You and your music! Singing and dancing! *giggles*

Vinnie then ran up to Larxene.

Vinnie: N-Not like that! T-T-They talked to me too! They can understand me like you and Marxlene!

Larxene: Vinnie, you are a hoot! I must admit that the girls can sometimes talk to me as well! However, the only thing they ever seem to say is "Feed us, Larxene!", "We're so hungry!", "More food!", "Yum, yum, yum!"! *laughs*

Vinnie: No! Larxene, I am serious! The girls can understand me and they really did talked to me! And, and I talked to them! And, and we understood each other!

Larxene: Dear, you need to put your imagination into the station. Though funny things can sometimes happen here at the Social Club!

Suddenly, Vinnie heard some horrifying purring coming from the room as it was creeping him out.

Vinnie: *scared* Is this place...purring? AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vinnie ran away screaming from the doors.

Larxene: I really need to get this air conditioner working!

Vinnie was screaming in horror, while people see him screaming like a screaming lizard! Vinnie was still screaming until he came across a chihuahua and his owner as he stopped.

Vinnie: Woah!

Vinnie stopped and looked at the dog and the dog was looking at him and Vinnie made a nervous smile at him.

Chihuahua: I like you. You crazy.

Vinnie: AAAH!

Vinnie ran away screaming from his dog and owner ran all the way back to the apartment door.

Suddenly, a familiar limo appeared in front of the Social Club sidewalk and as the person came out of the limo, it was none other than Princess' owner, Katrina Precious. She came inside all arrogant and mature and came to the front desk where Larxene was at.

Larxene: Why hello!

Katrina: Yes. I am Katrina Precious, wife of Richard Precious, who is the owner of Precious Social Club!

Larxene: Oh yes! It is you! I'm Larxene White, owner of this place can I help you with something?

The girls in the social center watched and heard what they where saying.

Katrina: Why yes! I looked at your sing and it says that you are closing! So, I am here to make this place into a luxurious small hotel! So, when you think this space will be available?

Larxene: Well, I'm not exactly sure, dear. I wasn't going to decide until tomorrow. I never liked to make decisions on odd-number days and even-number months.

Katrina: I see. Could you call me when you think this place might be available?

Larxene: Yes, I suppose I could.

Katrina: I promise! I will take good care of it! Good-bye!

Kartrina went back into her limo and drived away.

Larxene: *sadly sighs* I'm really going to miss this place.

The girls where in shock as they went back inside.

Vypra: Did you guys just see that!?

Xion: The Social Club is Closing!?

Marah: Say it isn't sold sis!

Kapri: I'm afraid it's so!

Sushi-Ling: Sushi doesn't want the Social Club to close!

Nadira: Where will we go for a new social club!?

Marah: If only there was someone who can help us! Someone who we know and we can communicate with! Just one person is all we need! JUST ONE PERSON!

Kapri walked over to Marah and comforted her.

Kapri: *sad* Don't worry sis. I hope there's good hope for us one day.

Sushi-Ling: What about Vinnie?

Vypra: Not now, Sushi-Ling.

Marah: *sobbing* Just one person who we can understand with!

Sushi-Ling: What about Vinnie?

Marxlene: Sushi, I know you want to help, but we really need an idea!

Sushi-Ling: What about Vinnie?

Marxlene: That's it! We need Vinnie!

All of the girls agreed with the idea.

Sushi-Ling: Uh. Sushi told you so.

* * *

The next morning, we see Vinnie on his side of the bedroom, sleeping on his cage and wearing his green pajamas and a sleep mask. Suddenly, he was woken up when a voice called him.

?: Wake up, Vinnie.

Vinnie: *drowsly* Morning, Marx. You won't believe the dream I had. I met a snake lady.

?: Its just a hat, actually.

Vinnie: Wait, what?

Vinnie woke up to see Vypra next to him.

Vypra: *happy* Hi!

Vinnie: AAAH! IT WASN'T A DREAM! Oh! Oh well. Sorry for calling you a snake lady.

Vypra: *smiling* Ah, no worries!

Marxlene: then came next to him.

Marxlene: *happy* Good morning, Vin! I see you met Vipra and my friends...again!

Vinnie: Okay! Maraxlene, why can you're friends understand me!? Who can talk to pets like this!? And how did this all happen!?

Vypra: *smiles awkwardly* Heh! Its a long story!

Marxlene: Yeah, but that's not important Vin-

Marxlene and Vinnie: What the whaaaaat!?

Marxlene and Vinnie stopped to see the girls messing up the whole bedroom!

Vinnie: How did you all get here!?

Marah: Oh, we used that moving box thingy!

Kapri: *happily* No Marah! That's a dumbwaiter!

Marah: Hey, what did you call me?

Marxlene then spotted a beautiful picture of a fashion outfit. She went up to it and was amazed in delight when she looked at it.

Marxlene: Oooh! This has Marxlene While written all over it!

Vinnie looked at Marxlene, who was styling with the picture.

Vinnie: Hey, I draw that!

Vinnie took the picture away from Marxlene and looked at it.

Vinnie: *smiles* Well, it does look good on you.

Marxlene: I know, right!

Xion: *angry* It stinks!

The others look to see Marah, who was actually the one who made the whole place smell!

Marah: Sorry! I was a little nervous so yeah!

Vinnie: *holding up his nose* Oh just great! Now this whole room is going to smell like garbage!

Marxlene: *holding up her nose* Remind me to get an air freshener before we leave!

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door.

Larxene: Marxlene! Vinnie! Are you guys ready for breakfast?

Vinnie: Uh, yeah! Where ready!

Larxene then sniffs Marah's bad odor and it smells!

Larxene: Woah, Marxlene! You feeling okay in here?

Marah: Oh, sorry! That was-

Marxlene: Its okay! Well be there in a sec!

Larxene shrugs and walks away.

Vinnie: Okay guys! Get in the dumbwaiter!

All of the girls went in the dumbwaiter as Vinnie holded onto the rope.

Vinnie: Alright guys! Down you go!

Marxlene: Wait! Vinnie, if the social club closes down, well all have to go to...Precious Social Club!

Vinnie: Precious Social Club? You mean the social club where Princess' owners own the company!?

Marxlene: Yes, it is! Its a place where we can't hang out together! The food is flavorless! And the squeaker toys...HAVE NO SQUEAKERS! Vinnie, you gotta help us!

Vinnie: Why me?

Marxlene: Well its simple! Where only staying here for two days, make that its our last day and we can understand what where saying! Just help us!

Vinnie: Uh, I don't know.

Sushi-Ling: Please say you will help us! Please?

All of the girls try and keep begging Vinnie to help him and Vinnie finally said yes.

Vinnie: Alright...I'll do it.

All of the girls cheered.

Vinnie: I don't know what to do, but I'll think of something!

Marxlene: *happy* Oh! And one more thing before we go! You have to save the social club by tomorrow!

Vinnie: WHAT THE WHAT!?

Vinnie accidentally dropped the rope and the girls crash landed on the first floor, groaning in pain.

Vinnie: Sorry!

The girls: We're okay!

To be continued...

* * *

**And that is part one! Sorry about this! I had to finish this all by tonight, because I have more fanfics to complete! So the next episode of the two-parter, Vinnie decides to use his fashion ideas together to put on a fashion show in order to save the social club, but will he and the Social Club Girls stop Princess' plans to put it out of business? I hope you enjoy this chapter! Good-bye everyone :D!**


	4. Vinnie's Big Adventure Part Two

**HouseCity101 here and I'm finally giving you part two of Vinnie's Big Adventure! I'm sorry I didn't upload the next part for a while! I was busy doing my other stories, so yeah. But anyway, here's the summary!**

**Summary: Vinnie plans to use his quick wits by creating a fashion show in order to save the Social Club! But will he and the Social Club Girls stop Princess' plans to stop it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LPS, Kingdom Hearts or Power Rangers!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Previously of Life With Vinnie...

Marxlene: Where going on a vacation!

Vinnie: To where!?

Marxlene: The Downtown City Social Club!

Vinnie: Snake lady!

Vypra: Sorry! Its just a viper head hat I got from the zoo! Everyone says that!

Xion: The Social Club is Closing!?

Marxlene: That's it! We need Vinnie!

Vinnie: Why me?

Marxlene: Well its simple! Where only staying here for two days, make that its our last day and we can understand what where saying! Just help us!

Vinnie: Alright...I'll do it.

Marxlene: *happy* Oh! And one more thing before we go! You have to save the social club by tomorrow!

Vinnie: WHAT THE WHAT!?

Vinnie: Sorry!

The girls: We're okay!

* * *

After what had happened with the girls, Larxene decided to bring Vinnie and Marxlene to LPS today. Larxene was then waiting for him and Marxlene in her car.

Larxene: Come on, guys! I have to take you two to the pet shop!

The Social Club Girls where cheering on Vinnie for a good luck as he and Marxlene went inside the car Vinnie was wearing his regular red jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Marxlene was still wearing her regular clothing. As the two went in the car, Larxene heard cheering from the girls from the social club.

Larxene: There are you guys are! Wait. What's that racket?

Vinnie: Its just some construction! Big city stuff! Heh!

When Larxene turned to see who it was, Vinnie stopped her.

Vinnie: *nervously* Nothing to see here!

While Vinnie was stopping here, Larxene drived crazy again and ran over some person again.

Person: Hey! Watch where you're driving, lady!

* * *

The three finally arrived at LPS where Marxlene and Vinnie both got out of the car.

Vinnie: Huh. A new adventure! Right Marxlene?

Marxlene: That's right, Vinnie! And you and me both like adventures!

Larxene: I'll see you guys later! And if you have any ideas to save the social club, call me and i'll come back to meet you guys! Later!

Marxlene and Vinnie: Okay!

As the two went inside and Larxene drove away, a familiar limo parked up and went away quick, dropping off three familiar shadows.

?: Okay Mambo and Theodore. Lets make things, like, perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the social club, the girls where trying to find some ideas to save there club.

Vypra: Okay! Who has an idea of how Vinnie can save the social club?

Cloe: The one thing to do is to hold a benefit show of great singers! Like me!

Cloe brings up a microphone, put on music and started to sing.

Cloe: *singing* Yeah, Yeah! Come and save the DC Social Club! The DC Social Club! The DC Social Club! The DC Social Club! Yeah!

Marah and Kapri: Crazy!

Kapri: Listen, dudes. A great comedy show is clearly the thing that gonna pack em' in!

Marah: And of course, me and sis will be the head liners!

Kapri: Hey Marah. Why did the rubber chicken cross the road?

Marah: Cause, he wanted to stretch his legs!

Marah and Kapri: Hahahaha!

Xion: Or maybe Lizard Lips could make Larxene's problems disappear!

Xion pulled out a bag of smoke and throwed it on the floor, making the dust around her and making her cough.

Xion: Or maybe not.

Vypra: Ugh! At least once, can I get some input that didn't involve each of you taking the opportunity to show off!?

The rest of the girls then continued to do there talents at the same time. Vypra is then splatted by purple paint by Nadira.

Vypra: Oh boy.

Nadira: *laughs*

* * *

Back at LPS, Vinnie had trouble opening his special safe.

Vinnie: Dang it, man! Why can I get this thing open!

Russell: Uh, Vinnie. What are you doing?

Vinnie turned to see Russell, Sunil and Marxlene looking at him.

Vinnie: Hey guys. I can't get my safe to open! Could one of you guys do it for me?

Russell: Well, I don't know how to open a safe.

Sunil: Neither, do I.

Marxlene: *smiles* I'll do it! You already did the combination, right?

Vinnie: Of course!

Marxlene: I think I know why. Stand back, guys!

Marxlene went to the safe, budged it up a little and it finally opened!

Marxlene: *closes eyes and smiled* Ta-da! It was a little bit stuck, so I had to let out!

Vinnie: Thanks, Marx-Aah!

Vinnie and Marxlene went to there horror to see that Vinnie's safe was open, revealing his dancing photos and his love shrine of Zoe!

Vinnie: Marxlene!

Marxlene: Sorry!

Russell and Sunil: *teasing* Oooh! Vinnie likes Zoe! Vinnie likes Zoe!

Vinnie: *whispering* Guys stop! Zoe could hear you!

Zoe: Vinnie! Hi! You and Marxlene finally returned from your vacation!

Vinnie: Actually, Zoe, today's our last day! So Marxlene couldn't leave her job here today!

Zoe: Well okay! Hey, what's in you're safe?

Vinnie ouickly closes his safe away from Zoe.

Vinnie: *nervously* Oh! That's just some stuff I use to have!

Zoe: Ookay. Well, you want to sit next to me for lunch, today?

Vinnie: *blushing* Uh, sure! I'll sit with you! As long if there's no Princess P around!

Zoe: *mocking* Ooh! I'm, like, Princess Precious!

Vinnie: *mocking* And I'm, like, so ugly!

Vinnie and Zoe then laughed along with Marxlene and the boys.

Zoe: So are you ready to go?

Vinnie: Sure!

* * *

Later on, lunch was ready and Vinnie had gotten the chance to eat lunch next to Zoe. Marxlene was eating her own turkey sandwich.

Zoe: Are you feeling okay, Vinnie?

Vinnie: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking about the Social Club few blocks away. See, I promised Vypra and the other girls to save the club from closing, but I'm not sure how.

Minka: Who's Vypra?

Vinnie: Oh! She's a normal teenage girl! CANNOT understand animals! *nervous laugh*

Russell: Wait a minute! You mean _The_ " Vivi "Vypra" Ferguson" you said about?

Vinnie: *nervously* Yeah. Why?

Russell: I know that girl! She's my owner!

Marxlene and Vinnie where in shock.

Marxlene and Vinnie: She's you're owner!?

Russell: Of couse! Did you heard the last name? And she can understand me and other animals!

Minka: My owner goes to that club, too! Her name is Nadira! She can understand me, too!

Pepper: My owners are two sisters! Marah and Kapri! They can understand me and understand my jokes!

Sunil: My owner is Xion! I don't think she likes you, Vinnie. But yes, she can talk to me.

Penny-Ling: My owner is Sushi-Ling! She could understand me, but I think she talks to me in broken language.

Zoe: And my owner, Cloe, talks to me and my sister! Then maybe...

The pets: *happily* How did you know about them!?

Vinnie: Well I met them when my owners and I had taken a two-day vacation there and when they told me that there club is closing, they wanted me to save there social club! But I have to save it before tomorrow.

Zoe then walked up to him.

Zoe: I think you will save there club. They believe in you and I believe in you too.

Vinnie: *smiling and blushing* Thanks, Zoe.

?: As, like, if!

The gang turned to see none other that Princess Precious, along with her butlers, Mambo and Theodore. Princess was wearing her regular clothes while the Gorilla Brothers wore the same thing. The three of them where walking up to Vinnie, with a evil smile on Princess' face.

Princess Precious: Well, if it isn't, like, "Icky Terrio" from that lousy Littlest "Puke" Shop! I noticed you where talking too you're lousy friends about there, like, gross owners! Barf.

Vinnie: "Gross owners"!? Our owners are not gross, Princess! There our friends! And they are not gross! _You_ are!

The pets and Marxlene where in shock when Vinnie told Princess that she is gross! Princess was shocked and angry from this.

Princess Precious: *super angry* Did you, like, call me...GROSS!?

Vinnie: Yes!

Princess Precious: *super angry* No one has ever, like, call me gross before! You are, like, so stupid!

Zoe: Vinnie is not stupid! He's our friend!

Princess Precious: Oh please, like, Doggie Breath! You're singing was, like, so lame lame yesterday, that I have to call you, like, a bad crow singer!

Zoe: *shocked*

Princess Precious: *smiling evily* And I suggest that you're, like, ugly and you are the one that should be called, like, stupid!

When Zoe heard all of the mean things Princess said to her, she started crying loudly and ran off! Vinnie was so mad by this, he angrily walked off to Princess.

Vinnie: *really angry* Listen up, Princess!

Princess Precious: Like, what?

Vinnie: *really angry* Zoe is not a bad singer, you hear that!? She has the most awesome voice ever! Second, she's not ugly! She's the most beautiful dog in the whole world! And lastly, she's not stupid! You're the one who's stupid!

Princess was in total shock.

Princess Precious: *extremely angry* You little twit!

Vinnie: But hey, I'm going to help the Social Club Girls save there social club before it closes! And I'm going to have the biggest idea to save it! A fashion show!

The gang where in shock again!

Princess Precious: Well, like, fine then! Watch out, Vinnie, because I'm going to make sure that stupid club is, like, destroyed for good! And there's no way, you can, like, DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND STOP ME! Come on, Mambo and Theodore! Let's, like, get some lunch over there!

When Princess and her butlers ran away, the pets and Marxlene cheered for Vinnie and hugged him.

Zoe: Thank you, Vinnie!

Vinnie: You're welcome, Zoe!

Marxlene: *smiling* So wait! You know a way that can save the club?

Vinnie: Yep! And its going to be...a fashion show!

The gang all cheered at Vinnie, as his great plan is going to work!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a flowered-covered area, the Social Club Girls where happily running in the flowers, until they went inside the social club doors. As they went inside, they where trapped in a large cage and Larxene appered in front of them with and evil smile on there face.

Larxene: Ha! Suckers! *laughing evily*

Larxene then sprouted random animal arms from her back that made Marah scream! Then, Larxene started to sprit into half as it revealed to be Princess along with Mambo and Theodore, in a Larxene costume! The three of them where smiling evily at them, including Princess, who was also laughing evily.

Princess Precious: Guess who's, like, going to my social club? YOU ALL! *laughing evily*

As Princess and her butlers where laughing, the Social Club girls where screaming in fear, but they came back...into reality.

The girls where just having there imaginations as they talked in relief, but they heard some talking coming from Larxene and Vinnie as Marxlene came inside.

Marxlene: Guys! You have got to hear what's going on out there!

The girls went to the window, but they couldn't hear them from outside the club.

Marah: But we can't here what there saying!

Kapri: Yeah! How can we hear them now!

Cloe: Don't worry, girls! I have good super hearing, I hear the ice cream man from a mile away!

As Cloe heard what they're saying, she went back to the girls.

Cloe: I got it, mates! Vinnie said he's gonna set fire to the social club!

The girls where in shock by this.

Marah: NOOOOO! I knew this day would come!

Marxlene: No wait, Marah! I think you overheard them, Clo. Can you try again?

Cloe: Well, okay. Oh! I have an I idea! Xion, give me a Vinnie and Larxene puppet! Stat!

As Xion gave Cloe the puppets, she began to hear them and started using the puppets.

Cloe: *imitating* What? You have a way that can save the social club? Why yes! And I have the perfect idea! Really!? Tell me all about it! Well, remember the fashion show at Littlest Pet Shop? Why yes! You where in it, too! Yes. So what if, we could put a fashion show here at the social club? That's a great idea! But who's gonna design the clothes? I will, Larxene! But the girls would help me! Okay! Will put on a fashion show to save the DC Social Club!

When Cloe was finished, she and the girls could not believe what they heard! They all went out to the door and hugged Vinnie tight.

Larxene: Wow! I guess the girls really like you're idea!

Vinnie: They sure do!

Later on, Marxlene and Vinnie worked together to decide which outfit that can fit the girls style and talent. Nadira and Sushi-Ling did the colors, Cloe, Marah and Kapri did the styling and Vypra and Xion did the quilting. Then they did some practicing and finally, they bring out the flyers for the fashion show all over the city. Meanwhile, Princess along with the Gorilla Brothers looked at some of the fashion show flyers sticked all over on the Precious Social Club doors. Princess took out one and read it suspiciously.

Princess Precious: Go to the DC Social Club Fashion Show, like, tonight at 8:00 at...*extremely angry* THE DOWNTOWN CITY SOCIAL CLUB!?

Mambo: What are we gonna do about that, Miss Princess?

Theodore: Yeah. That lizard is gonna beat us for sure.

Princess Precious: Patience, Mambo and Theodore. Will just have to, like, mess up the flyers *smiling evily* with, like, free money. *laughing evily*

* * *

Later that night was the fashion show. Some people sit patiently while a few where standing strangely.

Woman: Is this for the fashion show?

Man: I don't know. But I'm in it for the free money!

Crowd: Money! Money! Money! Money!

Inside the social club, Marxlene and Vinnie looked to see the crown shouting 'money' as they where confused.

Vinnie: Money? What money?

Marxlene: I don't know, but it sounds bad.

Larxene then came rushing into them.

Larxene: Guys! The crown want free money, but I don't think I have much money left.

Vinnie: Something's not right here.

Marah and Kapri then came in with robes covering there fashion outfits.

Marah: Vinnie! Take a look at our flyer!

Kapri: Another one said "free money" but we didn't wrote that!

Vinnie: What!? Can I see that flyer. *reading* Go to the DC Social Club Fashion Show blah, blah, blah. Including-FREE MONEY!? Uh-oh! I think Princess wrote this!

Marah and Kapri: Who's Princess?

Marxlene: She's an enemy to us and the pets back at the pet shop! She is Katrina and Richard Precious' pet and the one who's trying to destroy the social club! Here's her picture along with her butlers, Mambo and Theodore!

As Larxene showed them the picture of the three enemies, Marah and Kapri where in shock by this.

Kapri: Well, she looks mean to me.

Marah: And her butlers have the worse of it. What do we do now?

Vinnie: Don't worry guys. *smiling* Will just do the fashion show without the free money!

Marxlene: *smiling* Its worth a shot! The people may not have the free money, but they will get to love our fashion show!

Vinnie: Get into place everybody!

Vinnie and the rest of the girls went into the backstage, while Larxene went into the front stage. As Larxene got in, the crown where still shout for free money. Larxene put on her microphone and is about to speak.

Larxene: Attention everyone. We are sorry to say this, but there is no free money.

The crowd where in disappointment and decided to leave.

Larxene: But while where here, why don't we all enjoy the fashion show?

The crowd went back to there seats and decided to watch the fashion show. Meanwhile, in the other part of town, three familiar figures, dressed up as cats where hiding from a mailbox, as they where Princess along with Mambo and Theodore.

Princess Precious: *smiling evily* Like, okay, Mambo and Theodore! This is, like, the perfect plan to make the social club, like, defeated!

Mambo: Yeah, Princess. But why are we dressed up as cats?

Theodore: And why are we carrying buckets of chocolate sauce and kitty litter?

Princess Precious: Those things are, like, a part of the plan! And the reason why where dressed up as, like, cats is because where going undercover! The plan is simple!

Then, Princess' fantasy plan was on.

Princess Precious: First, we secretly go on the top of the, like, fashion show! Then, when we, like, see Vinnie in the finally, we'll throw chocolate sauce and kitty litter, like, all over him and his stupid white tuxedo! And finally, he'll be crying, like, so sad, everyone will laugh at him and the social club for good! And that's, like, the plan!

Mambo and Theodore: Oh.

Princess Precious: Quick! Somebody's dog is, like, coming! Act natural!

When an owners dog came to them, the three of them where speaking and acting like cats until the dog was disgusted by them and went away with its owner.

Princess Precious: Okay, like, let's go!

Princess, Mambo and Theodore all went to the fashion show in hiding, laughing evily.

* * *

Back at the social club, Vinnie and the girls where ready for the fashion show with all of there fashion clothes covered in robes until there ready to take them off.

Vinnie: Alright everyone! Let's get ready!

Marxlene: Wait! What about Vypra?

The gang turned to see Vypra hiding there in her fashion clothes under her robe.

Vinnie: Vypra? What's wrong?

Vypra: Its just that I'm too shy! Ever since, I was a little girl, I started to become shy and have stage fright! I can't go there, Vin! I just can't!

Vinnie: Vypra, I know you can go in there! The girls told me about your first day at the social club and you where shy once. But after what had happened, you weren't shy anymore! I know you can do it! I know you can!

Vypra: You're right, Vinnie! I'll do it!

Vinnie: All right then! Let's get started, guys!

The girls: Yeah!

Vinnie went into the stage along with Marxlene still wearing her robe where the crowd can see them.

Marxlene: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Downtown City Social Club Fashion Show! I'm Marxlene While and this is my pet, Vinnie Terrio! I helped Vinnie to create this show with help from the girls at the social club! So without further ado, I present you...Vinnie Style!

The crowd cheered while Princess and the Gorilla Brothers where on the roof on top of the fashion show. When the show was ready, Marah, Kapri, Sushi-Ling and Nadira came out and took there robes off, revealing there fashion outfits. Nadira was first. Nadira wore a pink French pink and while lined shirt with a French hat on, a black skirt, grey tights, and black heels. She also carried a paint palette with a paintbrush on. She went to her father and happily painted his face, which he laughed along with the rest of the crowd.

Sushi-Ling was next. Sushi wore a Japanese sailor outfit with black tights, long, white gloves and female high heeled sailor shoes. She had a blossom flower pinned to her head. Sushi also carried her blue ribbon with her and twirled it around the crowd as they where in excitement.

Marah and Kapri where last. Marah wore a yellow and black clown dress with a yellow flower on it while Kapri wore a clown outfit of red and pink with a pink flower on it. Marah also wore long, yellow gloves wile Kapri wore the same with a pink colored one. Marah and Kapri both wore black tights and long boots with the colors of black and red. Both of them had painted clown faces with red noses. Both of them went to a man and they jokingly water flowered him and he laughed.

When the four girls left, the crowd cheered and clapped, while Princess was starting to get bored of them.

Then Vypra, Xion and Cloe where next as they both took off there robes before coming to the stage, Vypra was first. Vypra wore a light blue dress that resembles a waitress outfit. Her dress has had patterns of various purple math symbols. She also put on her two light blue gloves and wore light blue tights along with black Mary Janes, The people loves and adore her outfit, that made her happy.

Xion was second. She wore a long raincoat dress. Her jacket jacket dress is light purple with stars of white and yellow. She also wears a light purple rain hat with a purple umbrella, dark purple gloves, dark purple tights and long dark purple heeled rainboots.

Cloe was last. She wore a short strapped dress with frills at the bottom with a black shirt covered by the dress. The dress also has a few gold sparkles all over the dress. She also wears long black heeled boots that started from her thighs, black tights and black gloves. She also have music note earrings on her ears.

Xion was nervous and scared from the people around her, but Cloe and Vypra convinced her to do it. Xion successfully opened her umbrella and the crowd cheered for her, but the umbrella closed her in. Vypra and Cloe then bring her back backstage in her umbrella with her.

When Vypra got back, She saw a drip of chocolate sauce from the rooftop.

Vypra: Uh Guys! You guys should look at this!

The gang went to Vypra, as she went to there horror to see Princess and her butlers carrying buckets of chocolate sauce and kitty litter.

The gang: Princess Precious!

Marxlene: What are they doing here!?

Vinnie: I think she and her butlers are going to throw that stuff on me and embarrass us, that way the social club would be down for good!

Cloe: But who's gonna stop her?

Vypra: I will!

The gang: What!?

Marah: But Vypra! Princess is really smart!

Kapri: Yeah! She and her butlers will find you and tear you up into pieces!

Vypra: They can not do that to me because I am going to stop them once and for all!

Marxlene: You sure, Vy?

Vypra: I know I'm sure!

Vinnie: Okay! Where counting on you!

Vypra: Okay!

As Vypra quietly went upstairs, Marxlene quickly took off her robe and went onstage. When the special effects where on. Marxlene went to the crowd as they where in amazement! Marxlene was wearing a pink jacket dress with a small pink jacket and hot pink and light pink lines on it. She also wore a pink hat with a light pink bow, pink gloves, pink high heels, pink tights and pearl earrings. She even carried a pink umbrella with her. Princess was in shock and enraged by this! Vinnie and Marxlene designed Princess' outfit she wore yesterday and made Marxlene wear it!

Princess Precious: *extremely angry* Like, oh my gosh! She, like, stole my outfit yesterday! SHE REALLY, LIKE, STOLE MY TOTALLY OUTFIT!

Mambo and Theodore where trying to calm her down as Marxlene did the finally with Vinnie and the other girls in the stage. The crowd cheered for them. Meanwhile, Vypra finally went to the rooftop, just in time to see Princess and the Gorilla Brothers about to embarrass Vinnie and the girls in front of the crowd.

Princess Precious: *smiling evily* Get ready, like, Mambo and Theodore! This is for Vinnie and his stupid friends for saying no to, like, me! *laughing evily*

Vypra: Oh no! What am I gonna do!?

Vypra then took out her viper hat from her pocket as she had a plan.

Vypra: I hope it works!

Vypra then ran to Princess, Mambo and Theodore as she make an scary face and making monster noises.

Princess Precious: AAAAH! A snake lady! Run for you're, like, LIVES!

Princess and her butlers then fell into the fashion show from there ropes as there ropes holed them from falling and stopping the buckets filled with chocolate sauce and kitty litter.

Vypra: *shyly and yelling* I am not a snake lady! I'm a human being!

When Princess, Mambo and Theodore stopped screaming, they see the crowd staring at them, including Vinnie and the girls, who made angry glares at them.

Vinnie: I knew it was you all along, Princess! And you're not getting away with this! Right guys!

The girls: Yeah!

Princess Precious: Aw, just, like, shut up! SHUT UP YOU ALL!

Suddenly, Vypra saw the buckets fall on Princess and her butlers as everyone laughed at them. Princess along with Mambo and Theodore ran away, leading some dogs chasing them as they ran away from the fashion show and into the streets.

Princess Precious: I'll, like, get you Vinnie! And, you're, like, stupid friends too!

The crowd the clapped at the gang as they did an amazing bow.

* * *

The next day, the social club was a little crowded full of parents taking there kids there and the whole club wasn't out of business anymore. By the end of the day, Vinnie and his owner's bags where packed as it was time for them to go back home. All of The Social Club Girls where outside, watching them about to leave. Just as Larxene was about to drive back home, Vinnie stopped her.

Vinnie: Wait! Could me and Marxlene say goodbye to them? Just this once?

Larxene: *smiling* Of course you guys can!

Marxlene and Vinnie got out of the car and went to the girls.

Vypra: So you're really leaving?

Vinnie: Yeah. This is our last day today!

Marah: Will we ever see you guys again?

Marxlene: *smiling* Of course you guys will!

Vinnie: *smiling* Yeah! Where just at Littlest Pet Shop every day there! You guys can come as long as you guys like!

Marah: *super happy* REALLY!? OH JOY! I'M! SO! HAPPY!

Kapri: *laughing* Okay, sis! You can calm down now!

Marah: *smiling* Okay!

Cloe: *smiling* And you can always see me and Zoe, mate! Although, I heard Zoe telling me that you stand up to her in front of Princess! She said that she wants you to visit her anytime!

Vinnie: *happy* Really!? Yes!

Nadira: Minka and I will always meet up for each other! Will be like BFFs!

Xion: *angry* Do not visit my house!

Marxlene: *gasped* Xion!

Xion: *smiling* But, you can always see me and Sunil at the pet shop!

Vinnie: *laughs nervously* Okay, Xion!

Sushi-Ling: Shush would love to see you again someday! And Sushi would bring takoyaki!

Vinnie: *smiling* Okay!

Vypra: *smiling* And Vinnie, thank you for everything and helping me conquer my fear of stage fright!

Vinnie: *smiling* Its nothing, Vypra!

Kapri: Well, will always see you guys again soon! Right guys!?

The girls: Yeah!

Larxene: *smiling* Good-bye girls! I'll see you guys, tomorrow!

The girls: Okay!

Vinnie and Marxlene went back into the car and wave goodbye while they drove off.

Vinnie: I'll never forget you guys!

The girls: Will never forget you too, Vinnie!

Vinnie went back into the car as he and his owners happily drove off into the sunset.

The End!

* * *

**And that's it! I'm finally done with part two of Vinnie's Big Adventure! I would like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed this story1 I also want to know you're thoughts for Part One and Part Two! What was you're favorite parts, moments, laughs, and friendship moments from both parts! So finally, the next episode will be Sunset Breeze! Check out the summary ;)!**

**Summary: When Vinnie**** plans to kiss Zoe in the Sunset Breeze event, Zoe's long-time crush and Vinnie's love-stealing rival,Digby,wants to take Zoe away from Vinnie so he can kiss her at Sunset Breeze! Now Vinnie seeks help from Russell,Sunil and Marxlene to help him stop Digby and try to kiss Zoe at Sunset Breeze before its too late!**

******Now I have to go now so good-bye everyone :D!**


End file.
